Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens Part 1, 2 and 3
Aired: Part 1: May 31, 2019, Part 2: August 14, 2019 Tropes * Abseente Actor: The Chain Chomp was removed in Part 2 And 3 to focus on the more heated debates. * Bloodless Carnage: Part 1 had some sort of blood and organs, especially during Pac-Man's death but Part 2 was gore free. The worst of gore is when Kirby's face was burned off by Majin Buu's energy ball and all of Kirby's organs was exposed but even with that, it was very small and not very gory. Part 3 was more clean with no blood shed * Composite Character: You see, all of these characters are using their abilities from the games, movies, comics and TV Show. There's actually a good reason for that. All of these characters (Except for Majin Buu) has no official canon or the non-canonically events is consider canon or plausible. * Continuity Nod: In Part 2, they made a reference to the first Part in when Mario is flatten by Sonic's Piko Piko Hammer, a cape feather lands on him and Mario use that feather to defeat Sonic in his base form. This is a reference to the first Part where Sonic hits Mario with a Piko Piko Hammer but Mario then flattens Sonic with his cape form. They did another where King Dedede and his minions are summoned and King Dedede wacked Kid Buu in the head and Kracko shocks Majin Buu. This is a reference to the first Part in which Dedede whacks Majin Buu in the head and a Waddle Doo shocked Majin Buu who was the role Kracko was taking. * Cruel and Unusual Death: Both Part 1 and 2. **Kirby flattens Jigglypuff. This seemingly killed her as she never moves after that and never appeared again for the rest of the animation **Ditto is punched by Kirby and lands into the sand. It's hard to determine with impact killed ditto but we can presume it is dead as well as just like Jigglypuff, it is never seen moving in the sand or is seen for the rest of the animation. **Majin Buu gets flatten by King Dedede's and is electrode by a Waddle Doo. Unlike Jigglypuff or Ditto, Majin Buu's death was not seen because of the big explosion and it cuts immediately after that. However, since it's consider a lose, and has the same fate as the Pokemon as with never appearing for the rest of the animation, it can assume that Majin Buu died. **Kirby hits Pac-Man with a hammer while Pac-Man was in his planet form. **Mario kicks a Chain Chomp at the screen. Though this seemed very debatable as the Chain Chomp seemed okay and unlike Ditto, Majin Buu, Jigglypuff or Pac-Man, the Chain Chomp was not mutilated. However, it's still consider a lose so the Chain Chomp may at the very least had some serous injuries. **Mario manage to catch Sonic in his hand while Sonic was spin dashing and set him on fire and made him blow up. **This is the first death in part 2: Pac-Man was blown up by Poppy Brother's bomb ** Ditto was inhaled by Kirby while it transformed into Toothy ** Jigglypuff was also blown up by one of Poppy Brother's bomb. ** Majin Buu is once again flatten and blown up by King Dedede and this time Kracko. ** Sonic, while possessed by Mario, gets ran over by SpongeBob. ** Mario and Kirby also technically died in the animation but their immortality haxs saved them from dying and losing. Kirby gets blasted by Majin Buu's energy beam and gets his face burned off. Mario sacrifice himself by letting SpongeBob run over him while Mario is taking control of Sonic. of course, with their power to let their souls enter the dead bodies, they survived this animation. * Denser and Wackier: The fight was more wacky and cartoony considering the combats are a superhero plumber, a giant blue hedgehog, an puffball from space aided by a greedy penguin and a bomb throwing jester, a giant humanoid shape of bubblegum, a Yellow Ball who eats ghosts, an amoeba that may be a failed clone of a cat and a sentient balloon. * Eating the Enemy: Kirby eats Ditto who transformed into Toothy. * Mike Nelson, Destroyer of Worlds: Well, Pac-Man did turned into a planet in Part 1 and Kirby destroyed him. * Mythology Gag: Several allusions to the Kirby Manga are made throughout the fight. Poppy Brother works for Dedede and the research shows scans from the Manga * Super Reflexes: One of the major factors that led to Mario and Kirby's victory this time. jtmoney pointed out that with Sonic's greater mobility, and argument could be made that Mario would be unable to hit him and Majin Buu's fast feats would be a challenge for Kirby. However, Mario has accomplished feats such as guiding himself as electricity to show that his reaction time is on par with Sonic, so he can hit him and kill him and Kirby has been shown to be very fast like running on water and with his Warpstar, Kirby is faster than light. * Super Toughness: All four characters have their durability drawn attention to in the analysis of their abilities, and All four are very impressive. Mario is noted to have been in the center of a huge explosion and been completely unscathed, far beyond what Sonic has survived... And far beyond the amount of damage Sonic can do in most circumstances and Kirby's regeneration to survive being sliced and his durability is more than what Majin Buu can dish out. Combined with Mario and Kirby's Super Reflexes letting them keep up with Sonic and Majin Buu as they moves, this is a large part of the reason they wins. Category:Recap